


(so hold your breath when it's) harder to breathe

by sassycatpants



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, also Reno glitched the sorting hat that's why he's in gryffindor, au/fusion, pretty much lots of silly drabbles and stuff, slice of life again, takes place years and years after harry potter canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hogwarts is a school of learning. Or more accurately, Hogwarts is a school of learning, shenanigans and outright mayhem.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[In which there are friendships, rivalries and silly teenage angst, sometimes even in that order.]</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(so hold your breath when it's) harder to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion of how Hufflepuff-Slytherin alliances are basically terrifying turned into an ff7/Hogwarts crossover when I mentioned Slytherin!Rufus and Hufflepuff!Yuffie in an arranged marriage and basically taking over the world; a bunch of headcanons were spewed and then the conversation died and my inspiration did not lmao. Please note character tags are incomplete and will be added as people pop up; those already listed are also not necessarily in this first chapter or any of the ones after it. Relationships have also not been placed in the tags yet, as I have not fully decided all of them, so they'll pop up as I finalize them.
> 
> Please note also, that in this fic, I'll be using 'hippogryff' to refer to the hippogriffs of Harry Potter variety, and hippogriff to mean the enemy in FFVII since they're both actually spelled the same but mean very different creatures. I'll try to make a note whenever something like that pops up. Ages, also, are pretty much screwed around with; I made some people clearly students while others are far older than they would be compared to the ones still students; age relations are also played with. Yuffie for example is only a year younger than Cloud who is the same general age as Aerith and Zack even though canonly that's not how they are.

"And there we were, flying out of the Forbidden Forest like mad, a hippogriff hot on our tail and  _wham_ Zack flew right through the owlery window and crashed right into a wall! And he was laughing --"

"And this has to do with why you were in the infirmary?" Rufus asked dryly, watching as Yuffie gestured wildly with her unbroken arm. The petite girl scowled at him for interrupting her story, before jumping right back into it, a clear sign for him to shut up and listen.

" _Yes_! 'Cause, you know, I couldn't just  _leave_ him there lying on the floor covered in owl shit and laughing like a loon when he probably had a concussion.  _So_ , I followed him into the window -- and this hippogriff is squawkin' and flailing around and basically just flippin' its shit! So as I'm going through the window, it clips me with a wing and my broom spun outta control and I slammed inside the side of the stone wall. I heard the bone snap and everything."

"And that's where Strife found the two of you, yes? That's what he told me, that he found his best friend and his housemate half unconscious in the owlery, one with a broken arm and the other with a severe concussion."

"Yeah! Madam Pomfrey fixed us right up though."

"Your arm is still broken, Yuffie."

"She said it was a lesson in self preservation," she countered, grinning. "Said if she let it heal naturally for a day or two maybe I'd learn some common sense."

Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in exasperation. "I don't think it was intended as a  _compliment_ , Yuffie."

**Author's Note:**

> I also created a writing tumblr, sassycatpantsu, where I'll probably post bits of in progress writing, as well as headcanons for this story and others. I can also answer questions and things there, if I don't respond here.


End file.
